Akimichi Clan
The is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.First Databook, page 215 It has had fifteen family heads, with Chōza Akimichi being the fifteenth and his son Chōji slated to become the sixteenth. Overview Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for on the their clothing. If standard calories aren't enough for a battle, Akimichi can use the clan's Three Coloured Pills to convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. Many Akimichi use bō as their weapon of choice. These have the ability to lengthen in proportion to their wielder's size. These weapons also have small appendages at the top of them. These clan members have all also been depicted with markings of sorts on their cheeks and most of them have been seen wearing plate armour, both with and without flak jackets. The Akimichi clan has a special relationship with the Nara and Yamanaka clan. For generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the members with the Akimichi members being the "Chō" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Sarutobi clan will give them special earrings to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. Other Notable Clan Members * During the invasion of Pain, an Akimichi was part of Chōza's team that went to back up Kakashi. Upon arrival he attacked the Deva Path using the Partial Multi-Size Technique but was incapacitated by the Deva Path's Shinra Tensei.Naruto chapter 423, page 2 He would later be assigned to Naruto as a bodyguard while he was on the Island Turtle.Naruto chapter 534, page 15 * Another Akimichi was assigned to Naruto as a bodyguard while he was on the Island Turtle. * During the Fourth Shinobi World War two members of the clan were assigned to guard the entrance to the Logistical Support and Medical Division's compound.Naruto chapter 539, page 6 * During A and Killer B's flashback, another Akimichi was seen alongside Minato Namikaze and an Inuzuka.''Naruto chapter 542, page 13 * Also during the Fourth Shinobi World War, another Akimichi assisted Chōji in stopping the Ten-Tails' attack.Naruto chapter 616, page 10 * When the reincarnated, four previous Hokage arrived on the battlefield, an Akimichi with rhombus markings on his cheeks was featured. He announced the Hokage to the shocked Alliance.Naruto chapter 631, pages 4-5 * Another Akimichi with a scar-like marking on his cheek was seen alongside Hiashi Hyūga on the battlefield when the Ten-Tails' body disappeared. He questioned whether or not the beast had been defeated.Naruto chapter 638, page 1 Trivia * The name "Akimichi" means "the road in the season of autumn". "Aki" means "autumn", which is a time of harvest. "Michi" means "street", which is where vendors sell food. * "Ino", "Shika" and "Chō" are the names of three cards needed for a highly prized trick of "Inoshikachō" in the Hanafuda. References de:Akimichi-Clan ru:Клан Акимичи